Young Again Part 1
by DEMONIKAVENGER
Summary: Gyro creates a machine to make Scrooge young again but will it work? chapter 3 coming soon sorry its taken so long
1. Chapter 1

_**Duck**__**Tales**_

_**Young Again Part 1**_

_**By DEMONIKAVENGER**_

_**First of all I do not own DuckTales Or any of the characters contained therein im just a very dedicated fan.**_

_**Takes Place about 12 years after the series left off the nephews are now running parts of scrooges business.**_

_**It was a bright and sunny day in Duckburg we start as alot of shows did at the moneybin only its not uncle scrooge sitting behind that desk in his office its Huey and hes talking on the phone.**_

_**Huey(on the phone) "Get me Mrs.Beakly hello how is he doing any better no well that's not good ill be home soon" Yeh I just wanted to take care of some things here so that nothing falls apart well hes away" On their way to Gyros why? Ok ill wait and find out when I get home thanks Goodbye" Huey then proceeds into the vault and stands on the diving board and dives in and swims around just like Scrooge always does**_

"_**I know he wouldn't want his money to go a day without being swam in" **_

_**Scrooge and the other two nephews have now arrived at Gyros and are waiting for him to answer the door**_

_**Dewey "So what's Gyro going to do uncle Scrooge"**_

_**Scrooge "we had a plan for if we ever got too old I just hope it works Gyro Are ya home" they knock again**_

_**Gyro comes to the door he looks like he hasn't aged at all "Yes Mr. Mc.Duck what can I do for you"**_

_**Scrooge "Does that youth Machine of yours still work"**_

"_**I believe so why"**_

_**Scrooge "Why do you think you moron just get it working will you"**_

_**Gyro goes to work adjusting some knobs and dials and a few minutes later he shouts "there that outta do it it should work fine for you now Mr. Mc.Duck"**_

_**Scrooge "good im not ready to die yet how young can this thing make me"**_

"_**how young do you want to be "**_

"_**I don't care I just don't want to die"**_

_**Gyro "ok ill se the Machine to take you 30 years back in age"**_

_**Gyro starts fiddling with knobs and buttons Scrooge steps in The machine starts making lots of loud noises will the machine work find out in my next chapter**_

_**Thanks for reading let me know what you think please review an d bear with me this is the first story I ever wrote **_

_**Thanks **_

_**D.A.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DUCK**__**TALES**_

_**Young Again**_

_**Part 2**_

_**BY.DEMONIKAVENGER**_

_**As I stated last time I do not own DuckTales or any of its characters.**_

_**(**__The machine dings like a microwave the door automatically opens and Scrooge steps out)_

_Scrooge "Well Lads don't just stand there" am I younger ? How do I look?_

_Gyro "How do you feel Mr. Mc.Duck"_

_Scrooge "I feel as if I could go out and earn my fortune all over again"_

_Dewey (Just staring at Scrooge) "Uncle Scrooge is that really you"_

_Scrooge "Of course it is Dewey my boy why do ye ask"_

_Dewey "Because you look so young you look about my age Uncle Scrooge"_

_Gyro "The machine must have malfunctioned I set it to take 20 years off you're age and instead it made you 20 years old again"_

_Scrooge "That's not a bad thing do you realize what we have here it's the fountain of youth we could make a fortune making people younger who don't want to be old anymore I don't feel my age anymore look at me I can even run again (takes off runs down Gyros street and comes back) "Dewey me lad lets head over to me bin I really feel like a dip in me money to celebrate"_

_(They head out to the limo Duckworth is standing there he opens the door for Dewey but stops Scrooge)_

_Duckworth "Only friends and family of Mr. Mc.Duck are allowed in this limo sir you will have to find another ride"_

_Dewey "Duckworth that is Uncle Scrooge Gyros youth machine works"_

_Duckworth "Sorry sir but if I do say so myself it is wonderful to see u looking so well"_

_Scrooge "To the bin please Duckworth"_

_(They arrive outside the bin in a matter of minuets)_

_Scrooge "Thank ye Duck worth you may go home now I think im going to be here for a while ill call when I need you tell the rest of the family ill be home shortly"_

_Duckworth "Very good sir"_

_(Duckworth drives away and Scrooge and Dewey proceed into the money bin they take the elevator to the top floor were Huey is now back at Scrooges desk)_

_Huey "Dewey who's this OH MY GOD IS IT REALLY YOU I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO LOSE YOU"_

_Scrooge "It will take more than that to keep Scrooge Mc.Duck down no how about we go for a swim together"_

_Huey "Sounds good Uncle Scrooge ive been swimming in it every day while you were sick but its just not the same without you_

_So Two of the nephews have been reunited with their uncle what will the rest of the family think of the new and improved Scrooge Mc.Duck Find out in my next chapter and thanks for reading._


End file.
